


Dumbledore’s Army

by Dove00



Category: harry potter- JK Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, M/M, Remus shows up, so does Colin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: The story for an unlikely point of view. Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna start up the DA to stand up against Snape and the Carrows. Elsewhere, Dean, Colin, and Dennis, and other Muggle borns  are on the run. Children. They are only children in a war their parents and grandparents fought.





	Dumbledore’s Army

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Has multiple chapters.

Colin left the note for his parents and headed to his brother’s room. He thought he should give his brother some more time to sleep.  
“Den.” Colin entered the room to see his brother sitting on his bed. Ginny warned him because they didn’t tell muggle borns and he told her where they were going.  
“Col, what if they find us?”  
“We have to take that risk that. If we stay, they’ll find us easier.” Colin sat on the bed and hugged his brother. Dennis said nothing but nodded.  
—————-  
Dean Thomas knocked on the door of his best friend and crush’s house. He only had to wait a while before Seamus Finnigan opened it and embraced him into a hug.  
“Dean, what ye doing here?” Shay said, leading him in. Dean knew this was gonna be hard.  
“Shay, I’m leaving.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You know why? The ministry is hunting me.”  
“I mean. I know that but we can protect you. I can protect you.” Seamus exclaimed.  
“At the cost of your life. No thanks.” Seamus looked down. Then an idea struck him.  
“I’ll come with you. I’ll be ready in ten minutes. Give me ten minutes.” Dean held his small hands and pulled him to Dean.  
“You can’t come with me. It’s too dangerous. If anything happened to you, I’d never forgive myself.” Blue and brown eyes met and both welled with tears.  
“I’ll be fine. I’m-“ Seamus cut him off when he crashed his lips to Dean’s and Dean kissed him back just as eager. They would kiss forever but the war stood in their way.  
“I love you.” Dean said as he exited the door.  
“I love you, too.” Seamus said as he stayed and was going to go through hell at Hogwarts.


End file.
